Changes
by kiba12
Summary: With the newcomers from Woodbury moving into the prison, space is becoming pretty limited. No one gets the luxury of their own cell anymore. And Carol is moving into Daryl's cell.


**Chapter One-Moving In**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. If I did these two would already be together.**

It had almost been a full week since the inhabitants of Woodbury had joined their group at the prison. Space was limited and no one had the luxury of their own cell anymore. Glenn and Maggie bunked together, no surprise there. Hershel and Beth, Rick, Carl, and Lil' Ass Kicker all shared a cell. Rick and Hershel were the ones trying to figure out who should go where. Daryl was off leaning against the wall smoking one of the cigarettes he had confiscated off that walker. He was running out, much to his disappointment, there were only a few left. A couple of the newcomers shot him slightly fearful looks. I suppose he could be pretty intimidating at first glance. He just shrugged off their stares and continued puffing away at his cigarette. He was barely even paying attention to Rick and Hershel.

"Daryl." Rick gestured for him to come over with his hand. Daryl reluctantly pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to join them. He placed his cigarette between two fingers and held it at his hip.

"With all these new people we don't exactly have much room anymore." Rick continued once Daryl walked over, "So you have to pick a roommate." Rick finished and glanced up at Daryl. He knew Daryl wouldn't exactly be pleased at the prospect of sharing a cell.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, the cigarette in his right hand still burning at the tip. He opened his mouth and was about to speak, when someone else's voice filled the air. All three men looked over surprised to see Carol standing there.

"I'll share a cell with him." She said smiling, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She was gently rocking Judith back and forth in her arms. Rick, Hershel and Carol all turned their eyes on Daryl, waiting for him to reply.

Daryl shuffled his feet looking slightly uncomfortable now that their attention was on him. "Doesn't matter ta me." He grumbled as he flicked his cigarette causing little sparks to fly from the end.

Rick turned back to Carol. "You alright with that?"

"I don't mind." She replied, still smiling. "I'll go get my things." She walked away, still rocking Judith in her arms.

Rick looked over at Hershel. "It's settled then." After that he and Hershel moved on to discuss other changes that needed to be made.

Daryl watched Carol retreat until she disappeared from his view. He was still surprised that she had volunteered to bunk with him. Shaking his head, he placed his cigarette back into his mouth and grabbing his crossbow, he left the prison.

…

When Daryl returned from his hunt it was already dark out. He had managed to kill a couple squirrels, which were now strung around his neck. He stumbled into the cell block trying not to trip over the people camped out on the floor. After carefully maneuvering his way to the staircase, he bounded up the steps. He was pretty worn out. Five walkers had come out of nowhere while he was out hunting around the edges of the forest. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle but he was still tired. One had come pretty close too, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

He sauntered along the railing towards his cell and staggered in through the open doorway. He slid out of his leather vest and hung it above the bunk bed. He was completely oblivious that most of Carol's belongings were now scattered around the room. The only thing on his mind was the bed in front of him. He sat down on the bottom bunk, the mattress making a shrill creak as it sunk underneath his weight. Daryl kicked off both of his boots before lying back on the bed. He lifted the thin sheet and scooted over until he was on his side facing the wall. That's when he realized he wasn't alone.

Carol's sleeping form was curled up on Daryl Dixon's bed. And Daryl's body was pressed up behind her.

Daryl was shocked. In his exhaustion he had completely forgotten that Carol was moving into his cell. He carefully slid out from under the sheets and off the bed as quietly as he possibly could. Carol shifted over onto her back and let out a small sigh, one hand splayed out towards him. Daryl froze in place. He was halfway off the bed and holding onto the bed post. Once Carol had grown still again, Daryl began to pull his other leg off the mattress. He lost his footing once his other leg slid off the bed. He swung around, still holding onto the post, trying to regain his balance. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. The bed creaked harshly, much louder than last time.

Carol's eyes slowly opened to find Daryl directly in front of the bed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and gave him a funny look. "Daryl? What are you doing?" She rubbed a hand over one eye.

"I ain't doing nothin'." He replied in his usual gruff voice. "You're in mah bed." Daryl pointed out. He scratched the side of his head nervously.

"Oh…Sorry Daryl. You weren't here when I came in so I just picked the easiest one." Carol made to slide off the bottom bunk.

Daryl held up a hand. "You don't have ta move." He said suddenly.

Carol stopped moving and looked up at him in surprise.

"I mean you're already settled in and everthing..." Daryl explained apprehensively. He swung his arm over the top bunk and pulled himself up.

Carol watched him with a faint smile playing at her lips. Not everybody knew it, but Daryl Dixon had a soft side. She considered herself lucky to be able to see it every now and then.

"Goodnight Daryl." Carol curled back up underneath the blanket, taking in Daryl's masculine scent that lingered on the bed. That was the reason she chose it in the first place. She knew it was his bed, but she couldn't resist.

"Night." Daryl replied quietly.

**A/N Please write a review and tell me what you think! I will definitely continue this one soon.**


End file.
